poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Flipper
Pooh's Adventures of Flipper is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive as double feature with Winnie the Pooh and The Forgotten Bigg City Port in the near future. Plot Sandy Ricks is sent off for the summer to stay with his Uncle Porter in the seaside town of Coral Key. Initially, Sandy is unenthusiastic, and is upset that he's going to miss a Red Hot Chili Peppers concert which he already bought tickets for. While out on Porter's fishing trawler, the two meet Porter's arch enemy, Dirk Moran. Nearby, a pod of dolphins is frolicking near Dirk's boat. As a big game fisherman, Dirk hates just about every other fish eating animal on earth. Later that evening, Sandy heads to the docks so that he can catch the ferry back to the mainland so he can see the concert. The next day, Porter and Sandy are paid a visit by the sheriff Buck, who explains that they can't keep the dolphin unless he is in captivity. That night, Sandy and Kim set out on a dinghy to look for Flipper. They failed to locate the dolphin, but see men dumping barrels off of Dirk Moran's boat. The next morning, Kim arrives looking for Sandy when Pete, Porter's pet brown pelican, comes running up to her, almost as if asking her to follow him. Pete leads Kim to Flipper who is beached on the shore and sick. Cathy determines that Flipper was poisoned by toxic waste, which has been ruining the local fishing. The group tries to use Flipper's gift ofecholocation and a special camera attached to his head to help them find the toxic waste. Their plan works, and are successfully able to locate barrels of the toxic waste. However, Flipper also manages to locate the rest of his pod, and drops the camera and reunites with them. Porter heads back to alert the sheriff. Sandy, however becomes concerned that something has happened to Flipper, and without telling anyone except for Marvin, sets off on the dinghy in order to find him. Sandy barely survives an encounter with Dirk's boat which dismantles the dinghy. He sees a dorsal fin and thinks it is Flipper. It is actually Scar, the Hammerhead shark. Sandy swims for his life, but Scar is faster. As Scar is about to attack Sandy, Flipper appears and starts nose butting Scar in the gills, but the shark is stronger than Flipper. Scar is eventually driven off when Flipper's dolphin pod comes to his aid. Dirk Moran is arrested by Buck the sheriff for illegaly dumping toxic waste The next day, Sandy's mom and sister arrive to pick Sandy up.Sandy decides to check out the commotion. It is Flipper, who has come to see Sandy off. The camera then slowly zooms out and the screen then fades to black. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Marlene, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Bill and Ben, Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Grampus) guest star in this film. *This film was originally going to be made by BrerJake90, but since he retired, Yru17 would then take over production of this film as well as also re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Flipper, but he also retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so 7859Thomas will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1 (which explains Winnie the Pooh and his friends already knowing Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna), Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2 (which explains Pooh and his friends meeting Layla for the first time, Ash Ketchum and his friends already knowing Bloom and her friends), Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers (which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy), Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King (which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu), Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (which explains Bloom and her friends already know Ariel and her friends), and Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ''(which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Tip and Dash). *This film will use the 1996 Universal Pictures remake of ''Flipper starring Paul Hogan and Elijah Wood, not the original 1963 MGM film. *Both The Land Before Time series and Flipper were released by Universal which owns the home video distribution rights for the Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onwards. *Both Pooh's Heffalump Movie and Flipper featured music scores composed by Joel McNeely. *Due to the real film's content, this film will partly be censored. *Thomas and his friends will meet the Winx again in Thomas' Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Category:76859Thomas Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Censored films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers